A typical dental process includes a series of steps performed by a dentist. First, an incision is made in a patient's gingiva to expose bone. Using a high-speed drill, a pilot hole is made in the jaw to set up subsequent drilling steps. Next, using a low-speed drill, the diameter of the pilot hole is enlarged incrementally. When the hole is sized appropriately, a titanium implant is then threaded into the hole in the bone. Osseointegration, the intimate contact of bone to implant, allows the implant to bear the load of the subsequently placed abutment and restoration. Following osseointegration, an abutment is attached to the implant, using a screw. The exposed portion of the abutment generally sits above the gum line. Finally, a crown is cemented to the abutment.
The attachment of the abutment to the implant can be relatively difficult due to a number of factors. For example, the abutment and the abutment fastener (such as a screw), are both small, making them difficult for the dentist to manipulate and handle. Additionally, abutments are often attached to an implant that is positioned in the rear of the jaw thereby making the implant difficult to access.
There is therefore a need for a dentist to have a tool to assist with the abutment placement and attachment process.